


All In

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Smut, Strip Poker, Twelve Days of Smutness, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum and Rayla play poker, with sexy consequences.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 12 Days of Smutness. Have fun reading!

Callum furrowed his brow, concentrating on his hand, and quite frankly counting cards. While he didn’t mind losing to Rayla, he would be damned if he didn’t play his best, especially after last time. She had accused him of losing their last game of strip poker on purpose. That had resulted in her leaving him with no release from his desires for a few days. 

But he had no intention of losing tonight, after all, the winner would get to pick what to do tomorrow. While spending any amount of time with his girlfriend of seven years, and fiancé of two weeks, was ideal, he wouldn’t mind one weekend without hiking, or training, or peace negotiations. In fact, he would love nothing more than a lazy weekend in bed with her. He could draw her to his heart’s content while she snuggled into him.

Callum almost got lost in his thoughts, until Rayla shot him a devious smirk. He watched her as she condensed her hand into a pile and set it on the table face down. She pushed the last of her money into the center.

“All in.”

“Fine by me, I’ll be winning your bra soon.” Callum chuckled, as he pushed a matching amount into the center.

“No, no, Callum.” Rayla playfully retorted as one her hands emerged from under the table with a crumpled piece of clothing, before dropping it onto the pile. “I mean, all in.”

Callum sucked in a breath when he realized it was her panties, the silk ones that she often wore for him, which were quickly joined by her bra. Callum swallowed before looking up, only for his excitement to be temporarily tempered. One arm lay across her breasts, blocking them from his view while her other was deftly picking her cards back up.

“Pants and underwear, Callum,” Rayla smirked at him. “Unless you fold?”

Callum narrowed his eyes as he counted back in his head, before looking at his own cards. He had three aces, and two jacks. Royal flushes were burned, and only three potential straight flushes were unburned. _I could end this right now. The odds are in my favor,_ he thought.

Collapsing his cards into a neat stack, he set them on the table. Standing up, he looked Rayla dead in the eyes and started to remove his pants before speaking. “Call.”

His pants were quickly removed and kicked to the side, before Callum sat down again. He carefully lifted himself slightly and removed his underwear before placing them on the center. He grinned as Rayla pouted, “Tease!”

Her pout turned into an evil smile, before she covered her mouth with her cards. “Care to make this a little more interesting?”

“What do you have in mind?” Callum asked, his best poker face on. If he was too eager, Rayla might back out, and he couldn’t have his bluffing fiancé worm her way out of something.

“Winner gets anything, anything they want,” Rayla replied before looking him over with a rakish look and purring, “after they win.”

“Deal.”

“Okay,” Rayla purred as she met his gaze again. He could feel her desire in that moment, her hunger for him. “Whatcha got, lover boy?”

“Full House!” Callum proclaimed, smiling as he laid his cards out on the table, taking a small amount of glee as Rayla’s face fell slightly. “I guess that means I… win…”

Callum's thoughts trailed off as the corners of Rayla’s mouth twitched, curling into a smile for the briefest of seconds before she laid her cards on the table. _A straight flush_?

“I think this means that everything is mine. Including being able to ask you for anything.” Rayla smirked.

“I guess so,” Callum chuckled before at the elf across from him as she replaced her arm over her breasts with a hand on each one. Keeping him from seeing any more than he already could. “But you could have asked me to do almost anything and I would have done it regardless.”

“Oh really?” Rayla questioned him as she stood up. Her hands only hid her breasts, while she made no attempt to hide her pussy. Rayla around the table towards him. “What if I like ordering you around?”

Callum briefly met her gaze before glancing down and seeing that Rayla had managed to shave her pubic hair into a “c”. He glanced back up at her to see her smiling warmly, and her lilac eyes twinkling.

“See, now if you ever start to feel insecure again, you can strip me down and see exactly who my tight dick sleeve belongs to.”

“And who would that be?” Callum asked with a knowing smile, as Rayla straddled him and settled onto his lap. As she kissed him, he felt her soft hair gently caress his shaft and her erect clit stab into him.

“Your cock.” Rayla replied matter-of-factly.

“Does that mean I can’t eat you anymore?” Callum teased.

“Oh no, you can, just means we have to ask your dick for permission. Or I might have to orally convince it,” Rayla replied with a giggle as she ground herself into him.

“So, what is it that the victorious elf wants for winning?”

“Is my dripping wet pussy grinding into your cock not obvious enough?”

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it? Or maybe I want you to be specific with what you want?”

“I want to ride your cock for a little bit,” Rayla whispered into his ear. “Then, I want you to bend me over the table, and ravage my pussy from behind.”

“Bold of you to assume that I wasn’t already planning to do that.”

“I know that you weren’t, because you are weird and somehow manage to cum with your eyes open. And you like eye contact.”

“Is that so wrong?” Callum asked, as he felt her hands slide onto his body, and her rock-hard nipples press into his chest.

“No, but sometimes I want it hard and fast. And you behind me with your hands on my hips, pulling me onto your erect cock, or holding me still while you pound into me… That’s hard to do while maintaining eye contact.”

Maybe some other time, Callum,” Rayla promised before pulling him into another kiss while she continued to grind her groin into his.

Callum felt her tongue slide between his lips and his own was quick to do the same. He targeted her weak spots with near surgical precision, even while she tried to throw him off. Running her hands through and tugging on his hair, and soft moans into the kiss.

He relished the feel of Rayla’s body against his, the friction their grinding bodies generated was deliciously stimulating. However, he almost whined when her lower half lifted up and away. The hand that quickly grabbed his cock was more than enough to make for loss of skin-to-skin contact.

Suddenly, Callum felt something hot and moist graze against his tip. He shuddered as the sensation shot through him, and he recognized what Rayla was doing. His eyes shot open as Rayla descended, quickly enveloping the entire tip and sinking down further without missing a beat, feeding more of his cock to her ravenous cunt.

“Oh fuck,” Rayla whispered, her voice shaking slightly as she broke the kiss. “You feel… So good, Callum.”

“And you,” Callum as Rayla slowed her descent and stopped half-way, “You feel like paradise… You are my paradise.”

“Callum,” Rayla said softly, “Don’t be a sap, please. Just for today.”

“Didn’t you say yes to me for my sap?” Callum rhetorically asked with a grin.

“Yeah, but not that sap,” Rayla replied arched an eyebrow before resuming her slow pace on her journey to the root of his cock. “I agreed to marry you for the white sap inside of you.”

Rayla continued speaking as she continued descending, “Besides, if you get all sappy on me then I’ll give in and we’ll be having our usual slow and languid lovemaking. Today, I want it hard and fast. This isn’t a love making day, it’s a ‘pound your fucking elf’s pussy’ day.”

“Oh, is it, now?” Callum asked mirthfully as he felt her bump into and settle onto his lap. He gave his pelvis and experimental flex, making his cock jump inside.

“Heeey!” Rayla squealed, “You are a naughty man, Callum.”

“And that is exactly what you wanted.” Callum replied, leaning forward enough to place his forehead against Rayla’s. “You want to ride me until I desire to bend you over the table fuck my elf’s needy cunt.”

“Good,” Rayla cooed as she slowly rose. Only pausing to speak when he had almost entirely left her velvety confines. “I was a little worried that my filthy context might go unnoticed.”

“It might have,” Callum chuckled, as he moved his hands from her hips to her ass, and gently squeezed each cheek. “But I couldn’t miss it while you were mounting me.”

“Shhh,” Rayla shushed him with a short kiss. “Just let me ride you, until you’re ready to bend me over the table and rut me like I’m a bitch in heat.”

Callum merely grinned and answered her with another squeeze of her backside as she sank back onto his length. His active response earned him the feel Rayla’s pussy fluttering around him as she shivered, and the privilege of hearing her suck in a shuddered gasp. His hands continued to grope and otherwise fondle her, knowing that it would only stoke the fire burning in her. The fire that he knew she would demand to be doused with his cum.

Rayla’s desire practically radiated from her as she kept bouncing faster and faster in his lap. It fed his own desire, and soon he could help but thrust up into her. He couldn’t move much, but anything to shorten the amount of time their hips spent apart was a blessing. But he had to give up once Rayla’s rhythm sped up and he couldn’t keep her pace with sliding off the chair.

Callum leaned back, trying to get comfortable. He couldn’t match Rayla’s thrusts, and he knew that it wouldn’t be until he did as she wanted. Flipping her over and bending her over the table before fucking his horny elf senseless. 

Her eyes were closed as she rode him, her hands on his shoulders. Mouth hanging open as grunts and gasps spilled forth, even while he watched her breasts bounce vigorously. One hand left Rayla’s ass and quickly grabbed a tit, palming the mound of flesh even as the other one shook from the repeated impact of her hips on his.

Callum leaned and passionately kissed Rayla, his tongue quickly wrestling its way into her mouth. Rayla moaned into his mouth, as she halted her bouncing and ground her body against him. Callum hissed at the change in sensation, triggering a sudden desire for more.

Breaking the kiss with a growl, the hand on Rayla’s breast quickly went back to Rayla’s ass. He rapidly got up from and deposited the elf on top of the table. She smirked at him before rolling over and sliding her legs and ass off the tables. Her eyes met his again as she cast a pout back at him and wiggled her ass into him.

“You are going to regret all this teasing,” Callum said huskily.

“I don’t think so,” Rayla retorted, as she bit her lip. “I think you are going to give me exactly what I want, since I won the poker game.

Callum narrowed his eyes and elected to respond with action, slipping the tip back into her and grasping her hips with both hands. Callum tightened his grip on Rayla with an evil smile and waited. It was only a few seconds later that Rayla tried to impale herself on him.

“Oh no,” Callum muttered darkly, “you are going to beg for it, Rayla.”

“Callum,” Rayla whimpered as she attempted to buck against him again, only to be stopped by his grip on her hips. “Please, Callum! Please fuck me!”

“Of course,” Callum said sweetly before thrusting forward. His forward progress only stopped when his cock was fully buried in Rayla’s pussy. He pulled back immediately and pulled her hips to him when over half of his cock out.

Quickly building speed, Callum relished the moans and cries issuing from Rayla’s mouth. He could feel her tightening around his cock as he stimulated her depths. Her pussy did everything it could to suck him back in.

After several minutes of this rough stuffing, Rayla locked up beneath him. Her cunt massaged him in the most delightful of ways. Setting him jaw, Callum continued to fuck his fiancé, summoning every ounce of will power that he could to outlast her and be able to fuck her into a second orgasm.

Callum succumbed to pleasures of Rayla’s body with a groan and leaned over her as he pushed as far into her as he possibly could. The world dulled to his senses, though he was vaguely aware of Rayla screaming.

As his senses came back and the mind searing pleasure retreated, Callum realized that he was laying on Rayla’s back while she breathed heavily. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly as she panted. Her hands were still in loose looking fist above her head.

Leaning and kissing her cheek he whispered breathily, “W…. Was that-to your-liking?”

“Hmmm, yes.” Rayla murmured, “you are always to my liking, Callum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you liked Day 3. I will see you all for tomorrow, day 4.


End file.
